a grim prophecy
by deadflamedragon
Summary: there was once a prophecy, about a brother and sister from a long past unknown to remanent a time of magic and tragedy it is but a fairy tail. but as we all know all fairy tails have some truth to them


**Hey my name is of course deadflamedragon and this is my story a grim prophecy.**

 **i'm a new writer, and i would love to continue doing this. I know there are some people who hate and stuff like that so please if you do don't hate me too much this is my first time making a story so put on your seatbelts for this (hopefully) good story.**

Talking: "hey"

In head: 'sup'

 _Italic:memory or dream_

 **Bold:loud yelling**

 _ **Bold and italic grim/demons**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul sacrifice or rwby (as much as i want to) all credit goes to the owners i only own my ocs**

First chapter: introduction

(******pov)

 _'Uh...where am i?' i say i look around to see nothing just black and purple i speak in my mind 'where the fuck am i i'm not in avalon'. I hear a voice that i don't know but sounds familiar_

 _"...i..a.n" she says, she who ever she is is getting louder "D..a..i..an" she says again but much clearer " hello?" i say, i'm suddenly blinded by a bright Light when it ends I see a beautiful woman in a white cloak "Damian" she says. I'm confused who is this woman and where am i, i try to ask but my mouth won't move she floats over to me and lays me on her lap "i know this is confusing but i need you to listen to me please". I who can't do much else nod maybe she knows where i am "thank you" she smiles" i need you to find my two daughters and protect them as much as you can there names are ruby rose and yang Xiao Long" it starts to get brighter she looks distressed she says" i need to go oh i forgot to tell you my name its summer , summer rose bye, demian grim" . everything fades to white…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh" i groan out i get up and start to get breakfast started i guess i should tell you who i am my name is damien grim i'm 18 and i'm also a commander of avalon the sorcerer of sacrifice, Avalon approves of sacrificing animals and people who became monsters. but while avalon approves sacrificing are enemies sanctuarium love saving all of them. A knock comes from my door " commander are you awake!" i here a voice yell. I walk over to my door and open it and on the other side i see a man in black and red clothing and a black with red markings on the hood he is jacob topritz my partner his face is young he has brown hair green eyes and a small scar on his left eyebrow " i see you're awake commander grim" he says in a happy voice, he's never this happy in the morning " why are you so happy jacob" i ask him "i checked what you have to do and you only have to train the new recruits in a hour and a half and that's it". Ah that's why " thanks jacob" he responds " no problem". all right i close the door and have a half an hour shower, i go to my dresser to put on my "commander outfit"

Which is a pair of leggings with buttons and a jacket with a four pointed cape and frontal cape,which has red markings on them. I go look in the mirror i see my face i have pure white hair with one strand out and blue eyes and i also have two marks on the left side of my face and i have short nose and pink lips,i put my mask on it has red markings on both side that look like a dagger with a backward crescent moon and there is a metal collar around it and a lot of red markings on the head peace,

i leave satisfied with my outfit i go down to the training ground and use my shockrock edge (L) to strike the training dummy

one hour later and everyone is here for training "all right everyone! Standard training procedure" every one starts to do 100 push ups 50 sit ups 50 crunches and a 5 mile run around avalon's base yes a torcherous but this is not even a workout for me for comparison on a foot soldier can lift a 200 pound horse on his best day wall i can lift 40 tons and run 75 meters in 1 second and jump 45 meters i can take a 5 ton fist with not much harm later i got a message from a leader of this base to meet him tomorrow i hope it's important.

 **Hey its deadflamedragon and i want to say that this was fun to write and i will try to write the next chapter for my other oc ivy grim yep damian's sister well i hope you enjoy and i will see you next time bye bye**


End file.
